


ARK: Desire

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [4]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Slavery, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Mair wants something he cannot have... but Kait gives him something he needs.





	1. Need

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something that wouldn't quite leave me alone, I finally decided to write the Rex story, but it didn't go quite how I planned. *laughs* I do plan on writing a second part to this, and it will be of Mair/Rex but not quite in the way you may expect~ *smirks*
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated my doves~ Let me know if you would like the second part to this and I'll certainly deliver~
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Mair had quickly grown used to Kait and his odd ways, adoring his apparent affection far more than he thought he would. But despite everything, he still flinched when Kait  _ touched _ him, just a little. Enough that every time it happened, Kait would be disappointed, and though he didn’t often show it, Mair knew well how Kait worked by now.

Kait was the only one beside the healer that treated him like someone special- he spoiled him, really. Giving him the best food when it was his turn to feed him; making sure his baths were nothing but pleasant as he cleaned him after mating sessions; giving him  _ treats _ and  _ toys _ .

The first time Kait had given him a  _ book _ , however, Mair tested his limits and demanded that the book be read  _ to _ him. Kait had surprisingly agreed to this demand, a smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes. It left Mair feeling giddy, and adoring Kait even more after every chapter.

Noi wasn’t as heartless as he seemed either, seeing how Mair interacted with Kait and reacted around him, putting Kait in charge of him after just two months of the younger man taking care of their precious pet on his own. Still, he himself was always in charge of taking Mair around the village on their little “walks”, enjoying too much his own teasing and how Mair flushed with obvious excitement and embarrassment both when they passed by a dinosaur in heat.

It was routine, by now, and nothing had changed until they discovered their Tyrannosaurus Rex in  _ heat _ . And Mair’s life was, for a single moment, in danger.

Titan was the name they gave their Rex, massive and monstrous, with a terrible temper and scars all across his great thick-hided body. They had found him wandering the beach and had planned to kill the great beast, until their chief demanded he be retrieved and brought back to their base to tame. And after a long, grueling week, they succeeded in making him theirs.

In the time they’d had him, not once had Mair’s gemstone glowed beside his great den, and Mair had always been relieved, if slightly disappointed. He would never admit he often fantasized about taking Titan and being mated to him.

So when there was a great, terrible roar heard in the village, during one of their walks, Mair found himself terrified, as he knew and recognized the roar. Noi had grabbed his blade and ran towards the source, and Mair had no choice but to follow, terrified to be left alone if there was a wild carnivore in the camp. He was the weakest in the whole village, and  _ knew _ that.

But there was no wild carnivore, only Titan, fierce and feral as hunters surrounded his den with spears in their hands. The stone fence was off, and it was then that Mair realized the Rex had tried to  _ escape _ .

He quivered as he found himself clinging to Noi’s back, eyes wide as he watched the furious dinosaur, not noticing until it was too late that his gemstone was glowing fiercely in the great beast’s presence. “ _ Shit _ ,” Noi noticed, though, a fierce scowl on his face. “Make sure he doesn’t escape! Grab the bolas! Equip every turret with tranqs!” He shouted orders across the little area, eyes blazing. “ _ Kait! _ ” He directed, turning his attention to the young man running towards them. “Grab Mair and take him back to his den,  _ now _ !”

“Yes, sir!” Kait nodded his head, reaching them as the dinosaur slammed once more into the stone, snarling fiercely. “Come on Mair, we need to-” he cut himself off sharply when Mair nearly launched himself at the other, quivering like a scared little child, and Kait didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he grabbed Mair’s hand and immediately started leading him away, ignoring the fray behind him as the Rex continued to slam against the stone fence.

He was quick to react when suddenly there was a loud crash, stone debris flying everywhere as hunter’s cried out or shouted, and he grabbed Mair tightly, pulling him close as he shielded the boy from most of the debris. When Titan let loose a loud, predatory roar, he looked back with wide eyes and realized with  _ fear _ that the great beast had eyes only for their pet. Without another moment, he took off, darting through the streets as he tried to lead Mair to safety.

“Let’s go!” He didn’t know if that was him shouting at Mair or Noi shouting at his hunters, but it didn’t matter in that moment, as he ran, the boy stumbling behind him as he tried to keep pace. The Rex was keeping pace, however, and Kait was at a terrible disadvantage.

Mair cried out when he tripped over a large rock, losing his grip on Kait as he crashed to the ground. When Kait whipped around, eyes wide, he saw the Rex looming over them both, there and so  _ close _ . Titan snarled dangerously, opening his great maw, rearing back as Mair quivered underneath him, but before Kait could jump in and pull Mair away, suddenly Titan roared in agony, before falling to the ground in an unconscious lump, his massive body dwarfing Mair’s own.

Kait had immediately taken Mair into his arms, leading him far away from the massive, slumbering beast, before taking him to the river to take care of him. He had figured out that the best thing Mair loved after something frightened or unsettled him was a nice calming bath. Undressing the boy from his “clothes”, he gently set Mair down into the warm water, heated by the afternoon sun. “Mair…” he murmured quietly, soothing the quivering boy. “It’s okay, darling… you’re safe…” he whispered, grabbing a cloth from a nearby bucket, wringing it out before dipping it into the water, soothing it over Mair’s soft, delicate skin.

After the bath, when Mair had calmed slightly, he had taken him back to his den, cradling the boy in his arms before settling down onto his bed with him, sighing softly as he waited for a good long hour before Mair finally spoke. “I… I used to want it…” he whispered, swallowing hard and Kait stayed silent, waiting patiently. “I thought it would be g-good…  _ thrilling _ … to… to  _ be _ with Titan… but he’s never terrified me like this before… I… I thought he was going to kill me…” he choked on his breath, eyes watering slightly.

Kait shushed him quietly, petting his hand through Mair’s hair to soothe him.

“I d-don’t want to be with him anymore…” the boy finally admitted quietly.

“No, Mair… no… you don’t ever have to be with him, I promise.” Kait rumbled in return.

Kait smirked as he opened the door to Mair’s den, eyes glittering with excitement and lust. He flicked his tongue out when he saw the boy sleeping peacefully on his bed, skirt askew as his cute little cock was exposed completely to any who gazed upon him. “Mm… what’s this~? It seems our pretty little pet is having a very  _ nice _ little dream…~” he snickered to himself, noticing the little puddle of pre beneath Mair’s cock. “Well, let’s make dream reality, shall we…~?” he purred lowly to himself, closing the door behind him before slowly sauntering over to the bed.

Mair was still asleep when he reached the bed, a soft little moan leaving his pretty parted lips, and Kait grinned predatorily, lust causing his own cock to twitch in his trousers. But instead of taking advantage of the sleeping beauty, he sat down on the side of the bed, reaching out to gently stroke his fingers over Mair’s cheek, waking him lightly.

“Little pet~” he cooed softly, eyes glittering as Mair’s eyes fluttered open sleepily. “I have a gift for you…~”

The boy made a sleepy noise, before stretching out in a way that had Kait groaning to himself, watching how his soft, feminine body arched erotically. “Hm…?” Reaching up to wipe at his eyes sleepily, the boy turned his gaze back on Kait, tilting his head cutely. “Kait…?”

Kait chuckled quietly, flicking his tongue out and he finally lifted up what he had brought with him, a new  _ toy _ he had custom made just for his pretty little pet. When Mair flushed darkly, eyes wide as he gazed at the long, thick, beautifully carved wooden piece, Kait smirked sharply, eyes glittering. “Do you like it…~?” he cooed teasingly. “I had it made just for you~”

“I-it… it’s a… a…” Mair swallowed hard, squirming as he flicked his gaze back and forth from the toy and Kait’s eyes. “I-it’s so b- _ big _ …!” he squeaked, but he couldn’t hide his reaction as his cock was still slightly exposed, leaking against his own leg, and he flushed harder.

“Mm… but of course~” Kait grinned at this, amused. “I know how badly you wanted to be taken by Titan-” Mair ducked his head and Kait shushed him gently, “so I thought I could get you something to make up for it. It’s not the same, and I’m afraid I can’t  _ breed _ you with a  _ toy _ ,” he chuckled at this, watching as Mair’s cheeks became bright red at this, “but it should do well enough to satisfy you… if you’ll let me…?”

Kait held his breath when he finished speaking and Mair jerked his head up, eyes wide when he realized the implications to Kait’s words. “Y-you want to…?” he couldn’t even finish the sentence, but Kait nodded, knowing what he was going to ask anyway.

“It’s not the same… but I want to make it up to you, Mair…” he murmured quietly, not daring to touch him yet, not wanting to be rejected by touch alone.

Mair was quiet for several moments before he finally nodded, hesitantly, biting his lower lip and he squirmed, flicking his gaze away in embarrassment. “O-okay…” he whispered, voice breathless and Kait swallowed hard, disbelieving that he was actually given  _ permission _ .

“Okay…” Kait repeated gently, giving Mair a soft smile. “Lay back for me, darling, and let me take care of you…~” he hummed, watching as Mair blushed, before obeying as he laid back against the pillows in his bed once more, spread out, flushed and excited and nervous, looking up at Kait with wide, beautiful doe-eyes.

Settling more comfortably on the bed, Kait reached over to the small table next to Mair’s bed, grabbing a small vial of oil and he slicked his fingers with it as the boy watched him. He wasn’t about to give Mair the toy without prep first, and with a soft breath, he pressed his fingers against Mair’s quivering little hole, slicking the rim with oil.

Mair gasped slightly at the cold touch, squirming as Kait rubbed and teased his fingers over his entrance. He never enjoyed the thought of being with another person, another  _ man _ \- certainly never a woman- but there was something  _ different _ about Kait. Something warm and fuzzy and caring, and Mair adored him.

He moaned when Kait pressed one long, slender finger inside of him, slow and gentle. It was nothing like the healer’s fingers when she checked him for injuries.  _ Nothing _ like Noi’s fingers, thick and blunt as they stretched him roughly in preparation for a mating. This was soft and teasing, as Kait prepped his quivering walls for the thick toy.

One finger became two, then three, and when Kait had Mair moaning and whining for more, he slipped his fingers free. Grabbing the oil once more, he slicked the toy up and sent the beautiful boy a salacious smirk, “You are beautiful, my little pet…~ Flushed and wanting for this…~” he purred, teasing the thick head of the toy against Mair’s hole. “Do you want it, Mair…~?”

“Y-yes~” Mair whined, pushing into the toy, spread out and begging for it. Pleased with his little pet’s wanton response. Without wasting another moment, he pushed the toy inside of Mair’s hole, spreading his walls wide around the thick wood as the boy moaned unabashed as he was filled with the toy.

In and out, Kait pushed the toy into his hole, pleasuring him as he repeated the motions over and over. So  _ slowly _ at first, before he thrust the toy faster and harder, watching as Maire arched and moaned and writhed and whined, his cute little cock throbbing as it leaked over his skirt and his skin. “K-Kait~”

It took one well-aimed thrust of the toy against Mair’s prostate for him to cum, crying out as he spilled over his stomach and his skirt. Even throughout his release, Kait fucked the toy in and out of the boy, pleasuring him fully and completely.

It wasn’t what he had wanted, but it was what he  _ needed _ .


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mair finally gets what he wants, and it's everything he thought it would be and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter two here for you guys~ I promised it to you, and I certainly delivered~ *grins*
> 
> I'm pretty pleased with this one, so I hope you guys will be, too~ *purrs*
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and I look forward to hearing what you think about this one~!
> 
> Enjoy, my dear darling doves, and until next time~!
> 
> I have lots of delicious little fics planned for you guys for this series, I promise~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Titan was defeated by a wyvern in the mountains, much to the fury of their chief, who had demanded the head of the idiot that thought it was a good idea to go up against a wyvern in the first place. There was a graveyard they made for the special dinosaurs that lost their lives, where a large oak tree resided. Titan’s body was lost, but his memory remained when they erected a large headstone just for him.

Mair understood it, but he was relieved when he heard the news, fearful of the great tyrant king of the bay. Kait and Noi knew this, but kept it to themselves, knowing what Ari would do to Mair if she knew.

“I don’t care _ how _ you do it, but you go out there and find another Rex or so help me, Noi, I will cut off your dick and feed it to the Compy’s!” Ari snarled at the lead hunter, eyes blazing with her fury. “And take that damned _ pet _ of yours with you. He needs a _ change of scenery _,” she smiled viciously and though Noi felt a brief surge of anger at the words, he didn’t let it show.

“Yes ma’am,” he obeyed obediently, turning away to leave her hut, before he deflated, exhausted and frustrated. “How the fuck am I supposed to find another Rex…?” he muttered to himself, shaking his head slowly before setting off to get ready for the journey.  


Mair stood, wide eyed at the gate to the village, bundled up in new clothing suitable for travel, quivering in his boots. “Y-you’re making me leave…?” he asked, eyes filled with fear, before he calmed slightly when Kait sidled up to him, a smile on the man’s face as he squeezed Mair’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, Mair,” he murmured soothingly, “you’ll have the best in the village to protect you. And look, even Set is coming with us~”

Mair perked up at this, whipping around just in time to find a hunter leading a group of Dilo’s towards them. He squeaked when his beautiful golden Dilo nearly tackled him, cooing as he rubbed against the boy happily. A sudden thought struck him though and he frowned, holding tightly to Set’s feathered mane. “B-but he could get killed!” he shook his head furiously, the thought unsettling far more than his own life in danger.

“No, he won’t,” Noi gruffed, rolling his eyes, as he motioned for the hunters around them to finish preparations. “He’s partial to you, pet. He’ll protect you, and likely only you.” He smiled wryly, remembering the first time they bred the Dilo to the boy and how possessive Set had acted. “You’ll be riding on Umbra for the majority of the trek,” he continued, just as a large dark blue Tek Parasaur lumbered to join the group. “Kait, help him up. Jak, load the Dilo’s parsels with food and water. Ulysses, ready the weapons.”

As everyone followed their orders, Kait helped Mair up onto the large majestic machine, squeezing his thigh firmly with a smile, before he turned to finish his own preparations. It wasn’t long after before they finally started the journey, the Dilo pack in the back with hunters on either side, as Noi and Kait led the group. Umbra stayed in the center, with Set beside him, ready and alert as he crowed and growled at every little thing.

And for the first time since he was brought there, Mair was out of the village, out of the safety of the stone walls. He couldn’t help but remember the first moment he woke up, on the bay, lost and alone, tired and cold and hungry. He remembered seeing the Dodo for the first time, and the Parasaur… and the _ Raptor _…

The memory still caused arousal to well up within him whenever he thought about it. The first time he was taken by a dinosaur in heat, and the first time he gave birth to one.

The beaches were beautiful, full of golden sand. The ocean was vast and expansive, miles upon miles of gorgeous crystal blue water that held within them depths yet unexplored. Along the stretches of sand were creatures of all kinds, beautiful and enchanting, and Mair found himself captivated.

They passed by Parasaur grazing, Triceratops roaming, Pteranodon soaring the skies, even a few Pegomastax stalking the grass. Mair flushed whenever he saw one, recalling the lonely little creature in their village that was currently in heat. They only just found out yesterday, but Mair wasn’t bred immediately to him, and now this journey.

“We’ll travel up the hills beyond the lake,” Noi started, snapping Mair from his daydreaming, “but we’ll travel no further than the mountain line. We don’t need to stir up the wild Argentavi or the Carno’s that stalk the grounds…”

“Yes, sir!” his hunters responded immediately and Mair giggled at how silly they sounded, speaking in unison like soldiers marching to war.

The journey was relatively uneventful, however, as they crossed the bay and made their way to the hill leading to the forest surrounding it. The closer they got, the more anxious Mair became, as he held tightly to Umbra’s reigns. “Easy Mair,” Kait cooed softly, sending him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay… I promise you.”

“Wh-what if we find one…?” Mair questioned quietly, nervous as he looked around the wild, jumping at every hidden shadow. “A-a Rex…?”

“Then we capture it and tame it,” Noi answered, head-strong and firm, confident. “We’ve tamed one before, we’ll tame one again. We won’t let it kill any one of us.”

Kait rolled his eyes gently at this, snorting softly, “What he means to say is that we’ll lure it into an alcove with the Dilo’s and tranq it from high ground with our bows. You’ll be safe and sound, little pet.”

Mair relaxed slightly at this, offering a shaky smile back at Kait for his reassuring words, and he focused on the trail ahead once more.

The forest looked peaceful, calm and quiet, but they all knew the dangers hidden within. Raptors, Dilophosaurus’, Carnotaurus, even Microraptors, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. But what they didn’t know was if the King of them all lurked within the wooded territory.

Mair was on edge, even despite Kait’s words, but he knew that if anything were to happen, they would protect him- Noi, Kait, and Set, especially; the three that prized him most of the group of hunters and dinosaurs. Taking in a calm breath, he closed his eyes, trusting the others as he focused only on scent and sound, depriving him of his precious sight.

Set rumbled quietly beside him; Umbra huffed and grunted with every heavy step; the Dilo’s sniffed and barked and growled behind him; the hunters stayed silent, conversation past them as they continued into the forest. Every sound made him twitch, but he stayed calm, knowing that if he panicked, it would unsettle Set and aggravate Noi. He heard trills and chirps from Compy’s in the bushes and birds nesting in the trees, the call of a faraway Raptor and its pack, the screech of a Pteranodon overhead.

His hands tightened on the reign, breath hitched when he heard a low, fierce growl from beyond the path and he wondered if a Carno had found them. It was too high pitched to be a Rex, but Carno’s traveled in packs, Mair knew.

“Stay alert…” Noi gruffed quietly, grip tightening on his weapon as he looked around, alert and tense. “There’s something nearby…”

“Let’s move swiftly before it finds us,” Kait returned, glancing back at their little pet, watching his uneven breaths and his hands gripping tight to Umbra’s reigns, though his eyes remained tightly shut.

For several long minutes their journey was silent and tense, before suddenly a large tree crashed down in their path, startling everyone as a Carnotaurus was thrown to the ground. When Mair snapped his eyes wide open, he witnessed just in time a beautiful _ Rex _ leaping from the treeline, tackling the larger carnivore before tearing fiercely into it.

Male, wild, juvenile… _ in heat _…

Mair squeaked, pulling hard on Umbra’s reigns as the Tek Parasaur reared back, bellowing loudly before turning around and sprinting towards safety as the hunters all prepared for the attack.

He found a high cliff to hide upon, watching with fear as the hunters and their Dilo’s attacked the Rex. He thought for a moment that when the great beast turned his attention on them, he hadn’t finished off the Carnotaurus, but as it laid there, motionless, he realized the juvenile king had _ killed _ it.

Mair watched as the Rex roared viciously, striking fear into their hearts, before snapping out its maw, snatching a Dilo and crunching down on the poor creature. Sliding off of the Parasaur, Mair immediately clung tightly to Set, relieved that the Dilo had followed him away from the danger. “I-it’s okay Set… Th-they’ll survive…” he whispered, fear making his throat clench and his heart beat a mile a minute.

It was a mistake to bring him alone, he _ knew _ this. He hated Ari with a passion. Despised her with every fiber in his being. Why would she do this to him…? _ Risk _ his life on this hunt? He wished he knew…

Mair cried out when Kait was suddenly knocked back ten feet as the Rex charged him, as the hunters continued to load the tranqs into the great beast. And for several terrifying seconds, Mair thought he would lose him… until the great beast finally let loose an anguished roar before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Nearly dizzy with relief, Mair hugged Set tightly, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. “W-we won…”

Mair flicked his tongue out, wetting his dry lips as he watched the hunters load the still unconscious beast into Titan’s old pen and he flushed when he caught Noi smirking at him from afar. Ducking his head, he turned away, walking back on his own towards his den, still quivering with the leftover adrenaline.

The poor beast… wild and beautiful… enduring his first heat… and unable to get a single chance for relief.

After all, there was no way they would let him breed with the Rex after what had nearly happened with Titan. The great King he had feared with every beat of his heart.

Kait and Noi worked hard together to tame the magnificent beast, enduring every hardship that came with taming a Rex. Especially one so _ young _. They fed it prime meat, calmed it with narcotics, soothed it with their own touch when they were able to, and after a long grueling seven hours, it was finally theirs.

Ari was pleased, though she didn’t bother with a reward, after learning that _ Mair _ survived the journey. Instead she commended them and told them to keep up the good work, much to Noi’s annoyance. “Stuck up spoiled bitch,” he muttered when she left, as Kait snickered at him.

“You _ do _ know she’s our chief, right? She could throw you to the wolves if she wanted to,” he pointed out and Noi sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Never mind.” Kait coughed before he grinned. “Did you see our pretty little pet’s gemstone~?” he changed the subject, catching Noi’s attention and the hunter quirked an eyebrow, before he smirked.

“It was hard to miss, Kait,” he chuckled lowly, looking at the sleeping beast. “Are you suggesting what I think you are…?”

“And why not~?” Kait purred. “We _ both _ know he wants it~ After all, he wanted it with Titan before the poor pet became frightened of him.”

“And who’s to say that won’t happen again with this one?” Noi crossed his arms, eyes narrowed.

“He’s a _ juvenile _ , Noi,” Kait pointed out. “Smaller, more easily tamed. Titan was fully grown, _ and _ was larger than the average sized Rex. He didn’t get a chance to become imprinted on our pretty little pet before he went into his heat.”

Noi was silent as he thought about the risk and the reward for this insane idea, but he understood that Kait knew better Mair’s wants than he did, and would never suggest something that would risk his life if he wasn’t confident it wouldn’t. After a few moments, he smirked, something dark and predatory, “Well… he _ does _ deserve a treat, after his little “ _ walk _”, doesn’t he~?”

Mair quivered with excitement as Kait led him through the village, eager to do something other than sit on his bed reading. He had thought that the older man was taking him to Sleuth's den, the Pegomastax in heat, but he was proven wrong when they didn’t go up that way, instead making their way towards the gates of the village. “Where… where are we going…?” Mair questioned, worried they would make him leave again, but Kait only smiled at him, full of hidden mischief and glee. “Kait~” Mair whined, trying to get an answer from him.

“Hush pet, you’ll see~” Kait answered with a chuckle, amused at Mair’s antics.

When Mair finally looked back at the path ahead, he stumbled a little when he realized _ where they were _ and he quivered, swallowing hard, eyes wide. “K-Kait…?” He whispered, nervous, but Kait shushed him gently, guiding him towards Titan’s old den. He opened the gate wide, leading Mair through it.

In the center of the den was the portable mount, telling Mair exactly why he was here, causing his stomach to lurch with both excitement and fear. And when he turned his gaze to the back of the den, his breath caught when he saw the beautiful king muzzled and chained for his safety.

Here and now, the boy finally had a chance to just _ look _ at him, his hide unscarred, beautiful and dark, and his _ eyes _ wild and bright. “H-he’s beautiful…” Mair whispered, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips as he squirmed, noticing for the first time his gemstone glowing brightly in this mighty king’s presence.

“Go on, Mair… it’s okay,” Kait soothed, encouraging the boy to approach the magnificent creature and with great hesitance, he did so. Slowly he walked towards the large dinosaur, noting how he was slightly smaller than a Carnotaurus, telling of his age. No older than a teenager now.

He flinched when the dinosaur growled, but steeled himself as he reached his hand out slowly, reaching up to touch his muzzle. The dinosaur growled louder, but after a few moments, he pushed himself into the touch, jerking against his chains and Mair’s heart clenched at the action. “I… I _ want _ this…” he admitted, flushing slightly. “I want to sate him… Please…?” he begged, looking back at Kait with wide eyes, body quivering with want.

“You can have it, my pretty pet~” Kait cooed, eyes glittering as he watched. “It is your treat for being such a good boy yesterday~ He’s yours~”

Mair’s breath hitched at the words and he wasted not a single moment more, stepping back to divest himself of his clothing, quivering when he suddenly caught sight of the poor creature’s arousal. Affected by his scent, his touch, his _ voice _, the Rex was just as eager as he was in his heat. His cock was long and thick, ridged along the length and with small barbs at the pointed tip.

“Come here pretty pet, let’s get you prepped for him, okay?” Kait cooed, guiding the boy back to the portable mount, strapping the eager pet to the mount before pinching his cheek to get him to still for a moment. “Stay still, Mair,” Kait chided with a huff as Mair flushed, looking back at him with a pout. “You’ll have what you want soon enough, I promise.”

“_ Please _~” Mair begged, wriggling his ass for Kait, receiving another pinch, harder this time, and Mair moaned with want, but stayed obediently still this time.

“Good boy,” Kait praised him, even as the Rex growled and jerked against his chains behind them. “Can you hear him, little pet…~? Hear how he _ aches _ for you…~? How he _ wants _ you…~?” Kait purred, grinning sharply as the boy whimpered, his pretty little hole clenching around nothing, even as Kait grabbed a jar of oil, slicking his fingers with it. “Noi struggles to keep him chained so I can stretch you out for him~”

“Pl-_ ple _-ah~!” The word is cut off sharply with a keening whine when Kait presses two of his oil slickened fingers inside of the boy, pressing them deep as he begins to stretch his tight walls for the dinosaur behind them. “Nngh~”

He pants and moans and whines and squirms as Kait preps his eager, wanting hole. And when he wriggles, he earns another pinch from the older man, forcing him still for a few moments before he itches to move again, to push back and rock into the fingers, silently begging for _ more _.

His cute little cock _ leaks _ with his pleasure, twitching with want, and when Kait pierces his fingers against his prostate, the boy cries out with it, suddenly spilling against the wooden floorboards below. Kait grins sharply, amused but not surprised, and he slowly slips his fingers free, waiting patiently as the boy tries to gain back his breath. When he steps away, petting Mair’s backside, the boy quivers with his want as he realizes what’s going to happen next, and he watches from the corners of his eyes as Kait leaves the den.

And then Noi releases the Rex, and Mair squeaks when he feels the hot breath of the dinosaur immediately on him, followed by the thick, soft hide of his muzzle against his ass. He moans, squirming when he hears the floorboards creak under the weight of the majestic beast as the Rex struggles to mount him, growling and huffing and crooning with his own want.

When Mair finally feels the heat of the Rex’s thick length against his backside, he pushes back against it, trying to guide the Rex’s cock, despite being tied up on the mount. He no longer had any fear that this great beast would kill him- instead his mind and body both filled with lust and pleasure and pure _ want _ for the Rex’s long, thick length. He made a soft noise of frustration when all he got for several moments was the beast rutting against his ass, slicking his hole with the dinosaur’s own pre, before suddenly his cock caught against his rim and he gasped with it.

With a high-pitched keen, he pushed back the same moment that the Rex thrust _ hard _, plunging his cock into the boy’s wanting hole, barbs and ridges rubbing along his walls in a way that had Mair seeings stars with the first thrust.

His cute little cock was hard and leaking already, bobbing obscenely as the Rex began a rough, brutal pace as he fucked the boy hard and fast and _ deep _. With every thrust, the boy filled the den with his sounds of pleasure, moans and gasps and whimpers and whines for more, crying out when the Rex pierced his cock against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

_ This _ was what he had wanted with Titan, but what he never would have gotten, even if he had mated with him before.

The mount creaked and jerked with every surge of the Rex’s cock in and out of Mair’s hole, rocking along with their movements. Mair would have feared it would break if he wasn’t too lost in the carnal pleasure of being mated to the majestic beast. And with every thrust he was brought closer and closer to the edge of release once more, pleasure swirling tightly inside of him as his cock leaked heavily.

He only lasted another dozen thrusts before he was spilling once more, crying out with his pleasure as he added to his mess below, covering more of the floorboards with his hot creamy seed. Clutching tightly to the mount, his walls clenched around the Rex’s still thrusting cock, his body overstimulated as he forced to endure a _ third _ orgasm, tears crawling down his cheeks now as he silently begged for more, kept in his euphoric bliss as the Rex kept fucking him hard and fast and so _ deep _.

When the pace finally began to stutter, Mair was eager for it, rocking his hips weakly against the forceful tyrant’s strength as his cock twitched pathetically, continuously leaking against the wooden floorboards underneath, overstimulated and oversensitive.

Finally, _ finally _ , the great king stilled his hips as he suddenly let out a fearsome roar, announcing his release to the whole village as he spilled into Mair’s wanton body, filling him with every pent up ounce of thick, hot seed, burying his cock deep inside of him as he did so. The boy moaned weakly, quivering with the _ heat _, as his own cock twitched in a pathetic attempt to cum again, barely a drop left in him.

“Nngh…” Panting heavily, the boy was exhausted, at the edge of sleep, feeling as the Rex’s thick cock rested inside his aching body. “Mm… g-good boy…” he whispered, moaning softly when he felt the Rex shift, as his ridges rubbed against his overstimulated prostate. “M-my… my beautiful… _ King _…”


End file.
